Hidden Realms
by EvermoreDragon
Summary: After losing her beloved brother in an accident, Leia has nothing left but his memory and a strange heart shaped locket she cannot open. Then she meets a strange boy who turns her life upside down. Now she ventures on a quest to take back her throne as the rightful heir and restore peace and order to the Earth Realm. But, the group comes across something that may end life itself.
1. Chapter 1

I stared out the window not really seeing the dense green forest beyond the glass window of the car on either side and tried to tune out the seemingly endless chatter of my dad and brother talking about some game that came on last night. So when I heard the screech of tires and felt the car throw me foward violently I was shocked to say the least. I barely looked up in time to see the forest nearing the car at an alarming rate then my world went black.

I came to from the sounds of people talking and ambulance sirens. Everything was blurry. Then I felt something wet drip on my arm. I looked up, and to my horror, I saw my brother. Hovering over me, with a tree branch through his chest. There was blood everywhere. I froze on the spot. Then it came to me of what happened. I remembered that he had pushed me out of the way at the last second to save me. Knowing that he would probably die. I felt somthing warm fall down the side of my cheek.

"Are...you...okay?" he was barely able to get out of his lips.

I nodded in response. He smiled at me.

"Why...?" I choked out, "Why did you protect me?" He looked shocked at first but his eyes softened.

"Because.." he began, "Because your my little sister... and I... love... you." he faded out his words as he collapsed over me. More tears began to fall as I stared at my brothers now limp body.

"No..." I whispered as if he could still hear me. "NO! You cant leave me! Not now! Please, wake up!" My tears were now flowing like streams. My chest felt tight and I felt faint.

" What about mom and dad? You cant go! Please...I love you too...so dont...go..."

Everything went black. Why did this happen? Why did he have to suffer the price for me? Its my fault. If I never asked them to pick me up early. No. If I never went to that stupid party, this wouldnt have happened. Its all my fault.

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

I shot up from my bed from the sound of the alarm clock. My heart was pounding and tears were flowing from my eyes. I was covered in sweat.

"That same dream again..." I said to myself. Although you couldnt really call it a dream. More like a replay of what happened 4 years ago. I clutched the locket he had given me for my birthday. He had told he to always wear it no matter where I was. I was confused by this but did as he told me too.

"Brother..." I whispered. If only he were still here. He would barge in on mornings like these while I was still asleep and jump on my bed telling me to wake up. And I would usually throw anything nearby at him telling him to get out. But, that wont happen ever agai-

"Honey! Hurry up or you will be late on the first day!"

My thoughts were interupted by my mother yelling at me from downstairs to get ready for school. I sighed and tossed the covers aside and lazily walked over to my wardrobe. I grabbed the splended looking uniform I saw and walked into the bathroom.

My name is Leia Sayomi. Im 16 years old and live in a two story building with my mom and dad. I moved here in Namimori not but probably a week ago and Im starting my first day of school here today. Oh joy.

I fumbled for the light switch in the bathroom and hissed when I flicked them on. I grabbed the brush and combed out the tangles in my long raven black hair, it almost looked dark blue in the bright lights. I slipped on the uniform and stared at it in the mirror. I wasnt really in favor of skirts even though I had a slim body, I could care less. I looked back at my self through the reflection and into my emerald colored eyes. I made different faces at my self and chuckled. Ready for a fantasic day at school? Nope. I groaned in annoyance then made my way downstairs.

As I approched my mom who was making breakfast, I glanced at the clock.

"Shit, Im gonna be late!" I screeched. I quickly snatched a peice of bacon, kissed my mom on the cheek, waved bye to my dad and grabbed my backpack before stumbling out of the door, trying to fix my sock that slipped to the front of my shoe.

I ran and ate the slice of pork at the same time. It was 5 minutes before class started and I was two blocks away.

"Well isnt this just a fine and dandy day to be late for class!" I yelled while still running.

As I approched the school with 2 minutes remaining, I spotted a teen with raven like hair like me standing at the gate. He wore a Disciplinary Committee arm band. "Oh great, just what I need. Thanks a lot Kami-sama."

I casually walked over to the gates and felt a glare on me. I looked over to see the prefect glaring daggers at me. I flinched and, not knowing what else to do, glared back at the teen taking it as a challenge. He smirked and sauntered over towards me. He whipped out tonfas out of nowhere and simply said "Be careful of what you do, I'll bite you to death, Herbivore."

I blinked. "Eh?" I said confusingly. I mereily looked around. Hebivore? Me? Do I look like a plant eater to him? And whats with the weird phrase? Is he really going to bite me?

Then he lunged for me and, out of instinct, I jumped out of the way as he flew past me. "Now that was a close one!" I said back to him as I ran off towards the building snickering all the way. I could feel him silently glaring at me again. I guess all those years of practicing martial arts in the dojo finally paid off, because if I hadnt gotten out of the way in time I may have been 'bitten to death' ...just like my porky friend here. I threw the rest of the bacon behind me after one last bite and sighed. What was that? Are all people like that here? Oh dear Kami-sama, why do you do this to me? I whinned as I entered the school doors.

I walked down the hallway ignoring the stares and whispers about how I was the new kid and made my way to the front desk. When I entered the principal smiled kindly at me and told me where to go. I walked off towards my classroom. I stood outside the class door delibrating of how I should enter the class when the teacher suddenly opened the door. I jumped back in surprise.

"O-Oh! Hi! Hahaha..." I studdered and scratched the back of my head. "I was just, um, you know observing the beauty of this brick wall you have here...?"

She just stared at me like I was some being from another world. Nice going, Leia. Great first impression! Applaude yourself.

She told me to wait there until she called me into the room. I heard her telling the class about me then she waved at me signaling me to come in. I stepped in the class and felt stares of my classmates around me.

"This is Leia. She will be your new clasmate so everyone please be kind to her."

Although being kind to me has never happened before. Back then, most kids avoided me because of my looks. I never saw myself as strange yet they still avoided me. I would try to have conversations with them but... they would just scream 'Demon' or just tell me to go away, before running off, terrified. Except here, it seems different.

The teacher nudged me, urging me to introduce myself.

"Hello. Nice to meet you all. Im Leia Sayomi." I bowed my head. I noticed a group of guys wispering to each other occasionally glancing at me. I ignored it and took my seat.

"Now. Lets start with our lesson, shall we?" The teacher began writing equations on the board that I didnt really take interest to, in the meantime I began scanning the seats beside me. Beside me was a young brunette with caramell like eyes. His hair looked as though it was defying gravity floating around like it was underwater. Eh, its probably some high end hairspray. His face had a confused look on it and he was scratching his head. He probably didnt know what the teacher was doing. I suddenly felt a glare on me. I looked behind the brunette to see a silver haired teen glaring at me. His eyes were green, but not as green as mine, they were a jade green. I had no idea why he was glaring at me so I guessed he just didnt like me, which didn't surprise me in the least. I simply stuck out my tounge mocking him and grinned, causing him to flare up with anger and nearly jump out of his seat when someone caught his shoulder. It was a dark haired teen. He wore a smile on his face and silently urged the angered teen to calm down. He tsked and did so.

Great. Looks like I got placed next to the odd balls and Ive already made them my enemies. Perfect.

Well its only proper since im one too. A major one I might add. I slumpped on my desk. This was going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

After a long lesson on equations and X equals Y, the lunch bell rang and ended the first period. I stood up a stretched. Geez, sitting at a desk for 4 hours really wears you down. I glanced over once more and saw the three strange teens chatting away and gathering their things. I walked out of the classroom, I wasn't really hungry, so I went outside and sat beside a tree in the shade.

It was nice outside. Not too hot or cold. Perfect. I sighed in relaxation and shut my eyes. I placed my hand on my locket and squeezed it. Then I began to wonder. Why would my brother want me to never take this thing off? Its not like anyone would steal it, right? I mean, who wants to steal a locket? I remembered how at night sometimes it would have a small glow around it. It was weird, it would glow like it was a barrier, protecting itself or... something inside it. Though I could never open the locket. I have tried knives, siccors, forks and my bare hands, but it wouldn't open even a little.

I sighed again and looked at my watch. Twenty-five more minutes till our next class. I jerked my head up when I heard footsteps behind me. "Oh no. Please dont let it be the Herbivore Guy..." I whispered silently. Then someone peeked their head around the tree.

"H-Hi..." It was the brunett kid that sat next to me in class. He just stood there waiting for my reply. I simply sat there at stared at him.

"Im Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna" he explained. "Nice to meet you, L-Leia."

I sighed. Great, just what I need. Some kid comes up to me, plays the innocent act and try to talk to me to get some information for his buddies and him to gossip about. I've seen this way too many times, and I'm really tired of it.

I shot a glare at him. "Go away." I said. He jumped at my harsh words, but really, what could you expect from a _monster_ like me.

"I just..." I was starting to get irritated by this fake act.

"Spit it out already!" I yelled. He jumped back some more, as if he were about to run. Yeah, just run back to your little friends and tell them how much of a meanie I am. Then it will go around and everything will be the same again. My brother would usually stand up for me, but he's dead now, so I have to protect myself. But, what's the point. I'll just wear my mask and hide myself like I always do.

The boy swallowed and spoke.

"I just saw you sitting alone out here and thought that maybe you were upset. So I just wanted to ask you what was the matter"

I scoffed. Please, thats such a common excuse. I looked back at him.

"Look, kid. I'm fine so go back to your group or whatever. I don't really care or not if you tell them how much of a mean monster I am-"

"What are you saying! Your not a monster!" He bursted out, surprising me for a second.

"You can't be a monster! I know a monster when I see one and trust me, you dont look like one in the slightest. Your different, you do have a kind heart. I understand becuase Ive seen others like you too!"

I was shocked by his words. How can this kid know about me? He doesnt...

I looked down. "...You dont know anything." I muttered.

"What?" He said in confusion. I snapped my head up, tears threatening to spill over.

"You dont know anything about me!" I screamed. "You do not know what Ive been through and you DONT understand me!" I took in deep breaths.

"Well..." he began, "Why dont you tell me about yourself, so that I can understand you?" he said. His eyes were soft and serious. They seemed to be saying 'You can trust me'.

"W..What?" I said in a low tone.

This boy, why the hell should I trust him?

I looked up at him once more.

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "Thats for you to decide."

What have you got to lose? I patted the ground next to me. When he was settled next to me, slowly, I started to speak.

"My...my brother died in a car accident 4 years ago." I began. "I was always avoided becuase of my looks and I never spoke to anyone. They would hurry past me in the hallways and avoid eye contact with me. I often wondered why they avoided me, was it my eyes or that my canines, which are slightly longer than normal... but even though I was just a child, they treated me as if I were a monster. As if I wasn't human. The only person that would treat me well was my brother. He would always tell me how beautiful I was and how pretty my eyes and hair were. He made me feel special. But, after he died, I had no one. My parents were always busy so I couldnt talk to them, and my brother was no longer by my side. Instead, I told myself that I wouldnt show the real me to anyone ever again. I would only get hurt. I locked my emotions away and pretended that everything was the same as it always had been. Though it isnt, and my life will never be the way it once was..." I faded out and held my face in my hands.

We both sat in silence for a minute until he spoke.

"You know, you dont need to hide from people, I don't think your brother would want that. I think he would want you to smile and be happy and make friends even though he's not here with you anymore. Sure you may have different teeth and eyes that seem to glow, but you look like perfectly normal teenage girl to me, and really pretty one at that." He didnt studder a word. I looked at him and he smiled. "And I think that maybe we can be friends too! ...I think!"

I don't know why, but I laughed and tackled him with a hug. He was obviously flustered but akwardly hugged me back anyway.

This was the first time someone has said that kind of thing to me. No one ever even bothered to look at me besides my brother, but this boy, he listened to my story. He wants to be my friend, anyways. He didnt think I was some kind of bully or killer. This was the first time I felt this warmth in my heart since my brother died. I'm not alone anymore.

"Thank you, Tsuna... Thank you..."

The bell rang suddenly, interupting the emotional moment.

"We're late!" I yelled. He noticed to and scrambled up off the ground. We grabbed our things and ran as fast as we could to our class.

I slid open the door to see the teacher standing there, arms crossed. The students were giggling in the back.

"You two are late." She sighed. "Take your seats."

Me and Tsuna slowly took our seats. When we were seated, I glanced at Tsuna... he was looking at me, amusement in his eyes.

We burst out in laughter, ignoring the stares from our classmates and the teacher's glare.

Hey, bother? Are you watching? I made a new friend. You can rest now. I think I will be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

The hours passed ever so slowly and finally ended. The school bell rang and the teachers dissmised the students to go home.

Today wasnt so bad for a first day.

I made a friend at least. I smiled to myself.

Tsuna walked up to me and asked, "So, would you like to walk home with me?"

"Oh, what a gentleman! Will you carry my things too?" I teased.

Right then, the one with silver hair from earlier stepped between us and faced me.

"You will not treat Juudaime like a pack mule!" He barked. I scanned him up and down.

"You don't have room to talk Mr. 'I will carry all of Tsuna's books every moment of the day'." I argued back, followed by a smirk.

He gawked and raised his hands up like he wanted to choke me when the black haired teen, the one who sat behind Mr. Hot Head, placed his hand on the others shoulder.

"Now, now, Gokudera. Introduce yourselve properly!" He said with a smile.

We both faced each other and I, with a serious tone and straight face, I stuck out my hand.

"Hello, silver haird brat! My name is Leia Sayomi!"

For a moment, everyone just stared at me. Tsuna burst out with laughter as did the raven haired one.

"Why, Gokudera! Looks like you have a twin!" said the taller one.

Gokudera gave me one last glare and marched out of the classroom.

After the black haired teen introduced himself as Yamamoto Takashi, he went after Gokudera, leaving me and Tsuna alone.

Tsuna turned to me, still grinning, and said to me silently, "He's going to get you for that..."

I looked at him with a mock terrified face.

"I could take him." I picked at him and grabbed my bookbag.

We walked together to my house and chatted on the way about how funny Gokudera's reaction was to his new nickname and what classes we had. As we reached my house he was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Hey, why dont you come in?" I asked. He looked nervous but nodded and followed me in anyways.

As we entered the house we took off our shoes and I walked into the kitchen. Tsuna sat stifly on the sofa and waited for me to come back. I opened the fridge and reached for a drink and when I closed it and looked on the front of the door I noticed a note there. I plucked it out from under the magnet.

_Dear Leia,_

_Your fathers mother has passed away and we have gone to her funeral. It may take a week or two to get there and back so please behave and lock all the doors while we are gone. We left money in your dresser drawer for food._

_Love, _

_Mom_

I finished reading the note and sighed.

"They didnt even hang around to say goodbye..." I thought outloud.

I crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. I walked back over to Tsuna and he was staring at me, his eyes seemed to glow orange in the afternoon light. Kinda creepy.

"What was that?" he asked curiously.

"Just some stupid note my parents wrote saying my grandmother had died. They wont be back for probably two weeks." I replied like it was nothing.

"Oh, Im so sorry about that..." He said as he looked down.

"Ah, dont be. I never even met her. Not that Im sad about that." I said waving my hand.

"So, how will you manage without your parents?" Tsuna asked.

"Like I always do. They do this all the time. Ever since my brother was gone, we never sit down and talk like we used to. They are always busy so I never get to see them." I replied as I sat next to him. He just nodded and sat there in silence.

"You wanna watch T.V or something?" I asked with a lazy tone. I leaned on him slightly.

"No..?" He pushed me off of him. But I continued to lean on him.

"Come on, we can do anything we want! Freedom!" I said cheerfully.

Silence. I thought I saw a hint of blush on his face, but I wasnt sure.

"Let make nachos or something, Im bored!" I said, pawing at him playfully as I started wiggling around like a 5 year old. He laughed and got up, causing me to fall and kiss the sofa seat.

"Ow." I muttered into the sofa.

"Well, it getting late and I need to go home. My mom is probably worried."

I smiled and nodded. As he was leaving I realized something. This was the first time I had a friend come over to my house! An actual friend! My first and only friend at that.

"Tsuna! Where's my good-bye hug?" I sang as I ran for him.

He looked back just in time to see me tackle him to the ground.

"W-What the-?!"

"Thanks for visiting! You're a great friend!" I said happily.

He turned beet red and pushed me off gently.

"Haha! W-Well I need to go now!" He stammered nervously as he picked up his things off the floor. He opened the door and turned around one last time.

"Your a good friend too, Leia. Glad I met you!" He said before closing the door.

I stood there in silence.

I smiled and for the first time in a long time, I felt happy. I decided to get ready for bed and headed up to the bathroom.

After a quick bath, I flopped onto my bed and sunggled under the covers. As I closed my eyes I immediately drifted into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Cold.

I felt cold.

I sat up and realized I was in a forest. But, everything was burned to ashes. The trees were blackened from the flames. Smoke filled the sky, making it difficult to breathe.

Where am I?

I stood up and wandered in a random direction. I spotted mountains in the distance. I began to walk towards them every once in awhile coming across a dead animal.

As I got closer I realized the "mountians" weren't mountains at all.

They were piles of dead bodies.

I stumbled back, tripping over another body. I looked up to see a man sitting in a throne at the top of the highest pile and heard the crazed laughter, his fangs glinting in his too wide mouth, red eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Why..." said a familiar voice from behind me. "Why didn't you save me? Its your fault...your fault..."

I turned to see the body I had tripped over earlier now looking at me with peircing eyes and a malicious grin that looked wrong with the baby face and liquid caramell eyes. "Its all your fault."

Tsuna...

Horror and disbelief flooded my mind as well as pure terror. The smoke had now cleared and I could see the faces of the dead bodies. Mom, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dad, Tsuna...I couldn't move, couldn't breathe...

I sank to my knees as my vision spinned and tilted in sickening ways. I saw the dark form that was sitting on the throne earlier walking down the mound of bodies and coming towards me. I wanted to run, scream, cry, ANYTHING! But, it was like I was paralized as I looked up into the once emerald eyes, now red and blood running like tears down his face. Raven black hair, once glossy, now ridden with ashes and singed on the ends.

"Why did you let me die Leia? I thought you loved me, little sister."

"BROTHER!" I screamed as I jerked upright in my bed. Shaking and covered in sweat I slowly came to the realization that it was a dream...just...a dream...but so vivid, so real...

I glanced at my clock.

4:20a.m ... Now what?

Well Im definitely not going back to sleep. I got up from my bed, still shaking, and walked downstairs. Maybe some ice cream will help me drown out that dream. I opened the freezer and shivered when the cool air hit me. I quickly grabbed the tub and shut the door. I grabbed the biggest spoon I could find and sat down on the sofa. I took a huge bite and thats when I noticed a dark silhouette standing near the window. I screamed and chunked my spoon in the general direction and ran for the stairs.

"Leia!"

I heard a familiar voice call my name. I stopped in the middle of my rampage to run up stairs and grab more things. I turned my head towards the voice and saw Tsuna standing in the moonlight streaming through the open window.

"Tsuna?" I asked as I slowly walked towards the window.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I picked up the spoon and smacked him on the head.

"Ow! Stop hitting me with that thing and let me explain! I need to tell you something."

I sighed. "Look, can't it wait till tomorrow?"

His eyes drifted downward. "Unfortunately, no."

I looked at him in confusion. He grabbed my arm and sat me on the couch. He sat next to me then faced me his face completely serious.

"Okay. I know that you probably won't believe a word I'm about to say but try to understand. We need your help, Leia."

"My help? What, are you being bullied?" I said, joking around.

"Leia. Please. You're the only one who can set things right again."

What? Set what right? Why is he so tense? What's so important that it can't wait and he has to break into my house at four twenty-something?

I looked up at him. All traces of humor were gone from his face and his usually soft caramel eyes hardened like amber gems.

"Okay, fine. I will listen to what you have to say."

He nodded.

"Well first, Im just going to tell you flat out, you are the rightful heir to the Earth Realm."

I just sat there blinking. Not believing what he just said. Maybe I was just really tried.

"...What?" is all I said.

"Your brother was the previous ruler of the Earth Realm, until he died 4 years ago. He was also supposed to protect you from any harm and now that he is dead, there is no ruler to take his place. Chaos is happpening throughout the realms. Until you become the ruler, and take your rightful place as the heir on the throne there will only be more tragedy and death befalling the realms."

Wait.

What?

What in the world is he talking about? Is he high on something? Heir? Ruler? Realms? I don't know what hes talking about at all!

"What the hell are you saying?! I'm not the heir of this 'Earth Realm' and my brother had nothing to do with being a king or something!" I said, quoting the words Earth Realm with my fingers.

Tsuna just sighed.

"Leia...you have had a dream by now, haven't you?" he asked, surprising me. How would he know I had a dream?

"If you don't take the throne, everyone will die, Leia, including you, me, and your family."

I sat there silently.

I remembered that dream. How everyone was dead. How all the life in the world was burned to ashes. How cold it was and how the heavy smell of blood and smoke hung in the air, suffocating me... I didn't want that to happen. But how can I believe all of this? Is it really true? This was insane. Me? The heir?

"H-How can I know your speaking the truth?" I asked. I was getting scared.

"Do you see that locket your wearing?" He pointed to my chest.

"Yeah?"

"And you could never open it, right?" He asked.

"No."

"That locket holds your powers and is like a key to the other realms. Your brother sealed your powers in there. It won't open until the time is right. But you can still use it to unlock the realm doors. Your the only one who can wear it and it cannot be thrown away or destroyed."

I looked down at my locket. This little thing holds powers? Well maybe that explains the glow. Little by little, this is all starting to make sense. Then something stopped me in my tracks.

"You..." I began, causing Tsuna's head to snap up, "Who are you really? How do you know about all this and how do you know about my brother? Were you ever even my friend?" I asked. "Were your pretending this whole time just to talk me into becoming some heir or whatever and save the universe!? I cant save the world! I dont have powers and there aren't any other worlds out there! So why don't you just...just go home!"

My mind was in a blurr right now. One side wanted to believe what he was saying and the other wanted to disreguard everything he said. I thought he was going to refuse to leave and keep talking, but instead, he stood up and made his way to the still open window.

"Alright." he said, "I will go, but I want you to think about what I told you. If you believe me and want to know more, come to me, I will tell you everything. For now, dont talk to me until you have an answer ready." He said as he waved good-bye and slipped silently out of the window.

Silence.

I stood there, in shock of what just happened. I fell to my knees and placed my head in my hands. I didn't understand a thing. My life finally started to brighten up and then I get told that Im some sort of heir of the world?

I sighed and looked at the clock.

5:30a.m.

"I need to get ready for school." I thought outloud as I glanced out the window and saw the sun peek over the horizon.

I walked up the stairs lazily and slammed the bathroom door open. I felt angry somehow. I flicked on the lights, which burned my eyes, and walked up to the mirror. I looked at myself. I looked nothing like the queen of some realm. I look like a normal teenage girl...mostly. Save for the pale skin and pericing green eyes. Oh, and my teeth. I ran my tounge across my teeth. I noticed that my canines have gotten more visable and longer. With my mouth closed, they barely poked out, putting little dimples into my bottom lip. But thats impossible, teeth don't grow. I backed up further from the mirror and noticed something even more disturbing. My hair had grown down to my waist. Its only been one day. Yesterday morning it was at the middle of my back.

I opened the cabinet and grabbed a pair of scissors and faced the mirror again. I flipped my head over and brushed it straight downward. Then I began to cut off the ends of my black hair. Hair flutttered to the floor at my feet and when I finished, I straightened up and looked at my newly cut hair. It was close enough to the length it was yesterday morning, hopefully no one would notice. I opened the cabinet and returned the scissors. As I turned back to the counter and grabbed my toothbrush, and glanced at my reflelction. What I saw made me jump back in surprise and disbelief.

My hair had already grown back. It's as if I never cut it.

I pointed to my reflection.

"T-T-Thats not even possible!" I yelled at myself in the mirror and ran out of the bathroom and sprinted to my room. No one was home but I shut the door anyway, just for comfort. I backed away from the door and sat on my bed.

"This...this doesn't make sense..." I was shocked. Then everything Tsuna said came back to me. If all off this is true, I need to know more about it, instead of freaking out in the bathroom and shouting at my reflection like an idiot.

I glanced at the clock again. It was 6:00a.m. I had one hour before class started. Maybe if I get there early, I can meet up with Tsuna and he can explain this.


	5. Chapter 5

I grabbed my uniform with the 'too short skirt' and ran back into the bathroom while eyeing my mirror. I put on the uniform and tied my hair back into a ponytail. I ran downstairs, almost tripping in the process, and slipped on my shoes and headed out the door.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I scanned around trying to see if I would spot Tsuna, but I didn't see anyone. When I finally arrived at the gates of the school, I still hadn't seen the boy. I gave up and decided to talk to him at lunch and entered the building.

I entered the empty classroom and took my seat.

"The students should come in any moment now." I said quietly to myself while looking at the clock.

Then, as if on que, the bell rang and students filled the classroom. I looked around for Tsuna and, sure enough, I spotted him in the crowd. He took his seat beside me and the teacher entered the room. She began to take attendance and I glanced over to Tsuna. He was staring straight at the teacher. He would usually have his head down sleeping or smiling like an idiot at me or his friends, but this time he had a blank look on his face. Not to mention that Gokudera and Yamamoto were absent. This was weird.

When the lunch bell rang, the students hurried out of the room, including Tsuna. I tried to reach him but he was washed away by the crowd. When I finally exited the classroom, Tsuna was nowhere to be found. I searched high and low for him, but it was like he disappeared into thin air. For the whole 30 minutes of break I looked for him. When the bell finally rang, I walked into my next class and there, sitting in his desk, was the brunette I was looking for. He was calmly looking forward, facing the board. His face pissed me off.

I walked up to him and slammed my hand on his desk, causing students to stare.

"Where the hell were you?! I looked everywhere for you!" I yelled.

He simply sat there, staring at my face with a blank expression. The teacher entered the room and saw this.

"What is the problem here?" she asked with that stupid accent. I huffed and glanced at Tsuna one last time. Still the same blank expression.

"...Nothing..." I mummbled as I took my seat beside him. The teacher sighed and began her lesson.

What in the world? Hes not acting normal. He didn't even flinch when I slammed down on his desk. Is he doing this on purpose?

This continued throughout the rest of the day. When the final bell rang, happy cries from students echoed the room. Tsuna rose from his seat, grabbed his backpack and exited the room without a word. I stood up instantly and grabbed my things and chased after him, calling his name. He said nothing back.

I exited the building and looked around. I spotted him by the gates, leaving. Now I was really aggrivated.

"So, he thinks he's mister 'Cool Guy' and thinks I will just give up, huh?" I said outloud while reaching into my backpack. I grabbed my heaviest book from the bag.

"Lets see what he thinks about..." I aimed and threw the book as hard as possible, "THIS!" I continued my sentence.

A loud thunk was heard and the book tumbled to the ground.

"Owwww!" Tsuna shrieked in a high pitched voice as he placed his hands on his head and looked around franticly. I finally got his attention. I walked up to him and as his head lifted up to me in surprise. I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"What the heck is your problem!?" I yelled, "You have been ignoring me all day!"

He sighed, which made me want to claw his eyes out.

"What will it be?" he asked.

"...Eh?" I said in confusion. Then I remembered what he had said before leaving last night.

_"I will go, but I want you to think about what I told you. If you believe me, come to me and I will tell you everything. For now, __dont talk to me until you have an answer ready__." _

"Do you want to know or not?" He arched his brow.

I looked him in the eye.

"I want to know more, about me, my brother, these other realms and this whole 'end of the world' thing." I said with a serious tone.

He smiled. "Great!" he said cheerfully. He finally smiled. It relevied me somehow.

"Now lets go somewhere and talk." I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

I led him into the park and we sat on the ground. We faced each other.

"So," the other started, "What made you decide to believe me?"

I sighed. "I haven't decided to believe you yet, I just need some answers." I said.

He nodded. "Answers?" he asked.

I took in a breath and told him what had happened this morning. He listened quietly and when I finished, he smiled softly.

"Your brother was wrong..." he said.

"What do you mean? What does my brother have to do with this?"

"It seems your powers are maturing cannot be sealed from you forever. Your power is too strong to be contained by that small litte locket. Slowly it will begin to open." he said with a small smile still in place.

My powers are too strong? I have powers? Okay then... not weird at all.

"Well what about my teeth?" I asked.

"That, I don't know myself..." He shrugged.

"Well then, why don't you explain a bit more about this heir thing and the world ending." I said. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"As I said before, you were suppose to be the ruler of the Earth Realm, this one, but your brother thought that if he sealed your powers away, you could live a safe, normal, happy life and that eventually somebody would step up and take the throne instead. Though as the years passed no one took the throne and the next heir didn't show up in his place to rule and everybody just did whatever they wanted to, laws were broken and havoc wreaked throughout the Earth Realm. They had no laws to keep them balanced, nobody to rule them."

"Wait, wait, wait! How does no one else know about this?" I interrupted.

"Your locket also hid your existence from other people from the realms. So, they believe you were just another human being. Humans dont know anything about this. Actually they can't know about this or other realms."

"Oh. Well, what exactly are these 'realms'?" I asked.

"Realms are like other worlds. There are five realms total. The Earth Realm, which is this one, Summer Realm, Winter Realm, Fall Realm, Spring Realm, and Universal End. As you may notice, each one of the four realms are a type of season. I rule the Fall Realm while Gokudera is king of the Summer Realm and Yamamoto is king of the Spring Realm."

Wow. That cranky guy is a big ole king? Hm. Thats unexpected. Well I guess it sort of matches his personality. Summers are hot and he is hot headed so, yeah, makes sense.

"Well," I started, "What are the realms like?"

"Just as you would think." he replied, "The realms are similar to the seasons."

"What about Universal End?" I questioned.

"Universal End is a dark and cold realm, basically its the end of the universe. Its also the one that is destroying the other realms and will soon destroy this one. Since the death of your brother, it has gotten out of control and started burning everything in its way. There is no life there, only ashes of what used to be forests and fields. The King is named Kuro Shinimi. He wants to have complete control of all the realms, but he needs to kill you first. You're the only one who can restore balance back to the realms and put Kuro back in his place. He doesn't know who you are or where you are yet though, so now would be a good time to act. "

Universal End... almost describes the place in my dream.

"The strongest realm, and the one that controls the others, is this one, Earth. Since the king is gone now, everything is going out of control. Thats why we need your help, Leia. We need you to join us and defeat Kuro."

Tsuna smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Well, Leia, will you help us?" He asked, tilting his head.

I sighed and stretched out my arms playfully, "Well! I dont know. Saving the world is such a big job for a tiny person like me. I dont think I could handle all the pressure!" I fanned myself and glanced at Tsuna. He placed a hand on his face.

"Leia..." He said exasperation in his voice.

I chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"I really don't know if your telling the truth or not but, for now, lets go save the world!" I shouted and posed in a dramatic super hero stance with my fist in the air.

He sighed, hanging his head and let go.

"If only it were that simple." said a familiar voice. A voice that made my nerves twitch.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He said as he look towards me. He got off of the tree he was leaning on and walked towards me.

"Look." he began, "I don't care if you are the 'queen' of this realm. If you harm or insult Juudaime is any way, I will kick your sassy little rear." He said with a serious tone. He then walked to stand beside Tsuna.

I arched my eyebrow.

"Well, nice to see you too, Hot Head." I mumered, loud enough for him to hear it.

"What did you say!?" He yelled as he turned towards me.

"Hey, you said I couldn't harm or insult Tsuna. You never said I couldn't insult you." I said with a innocent smile on my face. He glared at me, and clicked his tongue. Then I realized something.

"Hey, Tsuna!" I ran over to him ignoring Gokudera's glare, "You never told me who the ruler of the Winter Realm was." He was about to say something until another voice interrupted.

"You will find out eventually." said another.

We all turned and saw Yamamoto standing by the park gates.

"Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna said as the teen entered the park.

"So, did she agree to help?" Yamamoto asked, glancing anxiously at me.

Tsuna smiled. "Yep! Now all we have to do is plan it out."

I faced Tsuna. "Where will we do that?"

"At your house!" He said with a smile.

"...Huh? My house? Why my house!?" I shrieked, pointing to myself.

"Because, no one is at your house, which is the perfect place to plan secretly without interruptions or eavesdropping. Oh, and you wouldnt mind if we stayed the night do you?"

"Eh...?" I blinked, trying to take in what he just said.

"Of cooourse you don't! After all we are going to help you on your way to face Kuro, the current strongest ruler of all the realms!"

I hung my head and nodded. Somehow, I think this is all going to be a pain in the ass. Not to mention Hot Head over there is tagging along. I sighed and lifted my head. It was getting late.

"Well, I better head home." I said.

"Ahem. 'We'." Tsuna coughed. "Oh, shut up." I glared back at him, swiftly grabbed my backpack and exited the park with the kings of the realms tailing behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

When I arrived at my house, I invited them in like a good host and showed them around. While I was showing them the kitchen, 'someone' just had to make a comment.

"Tch. This is your house? No wonder your parents went somewhere else." Gokudera mumbled under his breath.

"Now wait just a minute-!" I yelled back to him.

"Alright now. You two behave." Yamamoto stepped in between the pair of wolves about to go for each other's necks.

Tsuna stood next to the refrigerator, trying to avoid getting involved.

I sighed and placed a hand on my hip.

"Look, Dog, if you dont like it here then I dont mind if you sleep outside in a box. Heck! You could freeze your butt off for all I care!"

"You little-!" Goukdera was about to attack when Tsuna interrupted, seeing how dangerous it was getting.

"N-Now, now Gokudera! She's being kind enough to let us stay here so p-please be nice." said the brunette with pleading eyes.

Gokudera just turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I-If Juudiame says so!" he said out loud.

Tsuna then turned to me.

"And Leia, please don't tease Gokudera." He said, ever so sweetly.

"But Tsuna!" I argued, "He started it first!" I pouted and pointed to Gokudera, who was glaring at me.

Tsuna just laughed.

"You two are acting like a old married couple!" stated Yamamoto.

Me and Gokudera glanced at each other but looked away instantly.

"Ha! I would never marry that, thing!" Gokudera snapped.

I huffed. "Well, your one to talk!" I straightened my posture.

"Moving on." I said in a polite manner and headed upstairs to my room.

I opened the doors to reveal a sky blue room. The curtains were green and white and the bed had multicolor polka dots on it. But my room was not that normal. It had Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling and a cactus or two sitting on the window seal. I had a lava lamp there and sea shells I collected from the beach with my brother. So you could say it looked like a crossover of a Beach and a Carnival.

I walked in and threw my bag across the room, almost hitting Gokudera, making it hit the wall and contents tumble out of it. I flopped onto my bed and stretched. The others set their things down properly and sat on the floor. I sat up and began to speak.

"So hows all this going to work out? I mean with your guys parents and all.'' I said looking over them.

"We all wrote notes to our parents saying that we would be gone for a while. They wont mind. We come and go all the time." Tsuna said scratching the back of his head.

The others nodded as I looked at them, seeing if they did what Tsuna had said.

"Alrighty then." I said as I sat on the cold floor next to Tsuna and Yamamoto. Like hell Im sitting next to grumpy pants over there. Hm. Maybe Im giving him to many nicknames. Oh well.

Tsuna looked at me. "Well Leia. Feel free to ask any questions before we plan this all out." he said, making hand gestures.

"Okay then." I began. "I want to know when my powers will awaken." I asked. l heard a slam on the ground in front of me. It was Gokudera. He slammed his fist on the floor and looked furious.

"What the hell!? You haven't even awakened your powers yet? How are we going to defeat that Kuro guy if she can't even use simple magic?!" He yelled.

I slammed down my fist also.

"Lookie here, buster. Im still trying to soak in the fact that Im some sort of princess and that I have to become queen or else everyone will die. Yeah. Try to take in all that in one day. Its not easy!" I screamed back. He tsked and backed off to my surprise. He would usually smart off again and have me throw a book at his face, but Im not complaining.

We heard Tsuna clear his throat, trying to get everyone's attention. We all turned to him and waited patiently.

"Leia. No one knows when or how your powers will awaken. No one knows what type of power you posess either. We just have to wait until the time comes."

I sighed. Whats the point in powers if I cant use them? This is such a pain.

"But" Tsuna said, causing me to perk up, "I do know that your type of flames are the same as your brothers. They are the color green. The color of kindness and warmth." He smiled.

My brother? He had the same flames as me? I wonder if this was what he had to go through before becoming king. Well, besides having to save the world and all. Wait a minute. Flames? Whats that suppose to mean? I have fire in me or something? Well, I will probably find out soon enough, so lets leave it at that.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where were grouchy pants and Yamamoto today?" I asked making Gokudera's eye twitch.

"They had to return to their own realms. From what I have heard, its already begun." His eyes drifted downwards in sadness.

'Already begun'? Does he mean the destruction of the realms? But we arent even prepared yet! And when I say we I mean 'I'.

"They sure are some determined pests." Gokudera growled with anger and pain sparking in his eyes. I felt sorry for the guys. Their homes were being destroyed and they couldnt do anything about it.

"So," I began, startling Tsuna a bit by talking suddenly, "Whats the plan?" I said smiling. They, execpt for Gokudera, all returned the smile.

I felt a burst of courage for some reason. I felt like it was my... destiny, to do this. And with all that has happened and what I have heard, I dont think these guys are pulling my leg. My brother wanted peace. For me and his realm. He died protecting me.

For me. It was all for me, and now, Im going to return the favor. I will save our home and make him proud. This time I will be your savior. I will prove that Im not weak or alone. I will make you proud, brother.

I saw a shadow cast over my eyes. It was Tsuna waving his hand in front of my face. I jerked back.

"Are you okay? Do you not feel well?" Tsuna asked concerned.

I sighed. Oh yeah. Tsuna is the one that cares way to much about others. But its a nice characteristic if you think about it. Yamamoto is always cheerful and nothing brings him down. He always has a smile on his face and is so carefree. Gokudera...

"Juudaime, I dont think you need to worry about her. Remember? Idiots dont get sick." His eyes slid over towards me at that last part.

...

Gokudera...Hm. Well hes a complete jerk towards me, but towards Tsuna, sometimes I think I see ears and a tail pop up when hes around that kid. He like a puppy that follows his master.

"Can we just get on with this? We're wasting time." I said feeling annoyed by Gokudera's previous comment.

Tsuna nodded and cleared his throat.

"The first thing we need to focus on is the timing and traveling." he began. "After we pack up we need to go to the winter realm door. Good news is that I know were it is. Bad news is that its quite a long away from here. Not too far but far enough."

"Where exactly is it?" I asked.

"Somewhere far into the forests. The door is invisible which makes it harder but if your in the right spot, you should be able to just grab your locket and press it into the air. Then you should here a click if you find the door. The door should open after that."

"Okay, I got it. But why the winter realm?" I replied.

"The winter realm is the closest to Universal End so it would be quicker and eaiser to get there."

"Ah. Okay." I sighed.

"Second thing is Leia's powers. Since we dont know when they will be released or what could cause them, we need to keep an eye on her at all times."

"Wait, wait, wait just a second. Why should I be guarded? No one else knows Im the heir! Only you guys do. So it not like they can just attack me because to them Im just another human being, right?" I interrupted.

Gokudera sighed loudly.

"Yes but if you were listening at all, we dont know when or _where_ your powers will be released. In other words, if you were in a crowd and that happened everyone would know who you are, or maybe a spy from Universal End might be there and see you. Then he would tell Kuro and they would find us a lot easier and hunt you down and kill you. Idiot." Gokudera clicked his tongue for the third time.

"Why every time you talk to me you always have to add an insulting name after every sentence?" I said staring hard at him.

"Gokudera-kun is right though. So we need to keep you somewhere safe and where no one would go." Tsuna stated.

"How about the grumpy guy's house house? No one _ever _goes there I bet!" I said smiling sweetly at Gokudera.

"You little-!" Gokudera stood up and pulled out some dynamite from whoever knows where. I stood up also.

"Bring it, mutt." I said wiggling my finger, signaling him to step forward.

Before he could charge at me, Yamamoto and Tsuna both cut in. Yamamoto held Gokudera back while Tsuna tried to clam him down.

"U-Um Leia! Thats pretty much all the main points you need to know. You can go prepare your things now, we will try to calm Gokudera-kun down! Make sure to be ready by 12:00!" Tsuna said while waving his hand telling me to leave. I nodded and left the room.

I walked downstairs and into the living room and sat on the couch. I looked at the clock. It was 7:30p.m. I still had a lot of time. I sighed and slouched into the sofa. It was quiet. Too quiet. Actually I never noticed how empty this house was after my brother died.

I scanned the room and sighed heavily. They must have calmed Gokudera down. I dont hear anything anymore.

"I should write a note to my parents." I thought aloud. Not that they would even find it. I got up and found a sheet of paper and a pen. I wrote:

Dear Mom and Dad,

I will be out for a while. I dont know when I will be back. Please dont worry about me. I love you both.

Love Your Daughter,

Leia

I placed it under a magnet on the fridge and walked into the middle of the living room and looked around. I thought about how I might not see this place ever again. Then I remembered one last thing I wanted to do before I left. I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on and headed out the door.

The sudden burst of cool air made a shiver go down my back. It was drizzling a bit too just enough to make my hair curl on the end. I began to walk at a faster pace.

I arrived a few minutes later. I looked up at the sign above the metal gates.

'Namimori Cemetery'

I opened the rusty gates and entered the graveyard. I scanned the headstones and names until I found the one I was looking for. I walked over to the resting place and looked down at the headstone. It read:

**'Ichirou Sayomi**

**1993-2010'**

"Ichirou..." I whispered silently. He never liked it when I called him his real name. He would always asked me to call him 'Onii-san' or 'Nii-san' in an annoyingly high, girly voice. Sighing, I put my hands together and closed my eyes.

"Uh, brother. It been a while since I came here but, I thought that I should say something to you before I go. Urm... Well, Im kinda gonna save the world. Haha. You know 4 years ago I would have never thought that this would happen. That you would die or that I would be a princess and have to save the universe from evil. Sounds like a fairytale huh?"

I laughed without humor.

"Brother." I began, " I need you to watch over me, okay? I... I promise you. I will save our home. Im going to make you proud. I swear. Please, dont let anymore people die. I dont want to see anyone hurt because of me again."

I opened my eyes and stared at the stone without actually seeing it. I remembered that day 4 years ago. When my brother died protecting me. I felt something warm trickle down my cheek.

"Im sorry, Im so sorry I couldn't protect you instead. I was weak. You were... always there for me and you would smile at me and tell me its okay... I want to see your smile again, but I cant. Im so weak. How am I going to save everyone like this? How...How am I going to keep my promise? Please... please make me stronger. I want to save my friends and my home, our home!"

I was on my knees, sobbing. My chest was hurting like I had taken the glass shards from the broken windows of the crashed car my brother died in and shoved them through my heart. I felt like I was cornered. I placed my face into my hands.

"What am I going to do...?" I whispered. The rain felt like it became heavier soaking my damp hair. Maybe the sky was sad too. I felt cold and alone. Just like back then. I was alone. I would cry and my brother would wrap his arms around me and hug me telling me that its okay and he is with me. And here I am again, weeping like a child, except this time, no one will come. I cried harder. My eyes were starting to burn but I didnt care. It would be better if I was never born. Then my brother wouldnt have died for me. If only I-

Huh? It stopped raining? No. I can still hear it though.

I uncovered my face and looked around to see it still raining around me but not on me.

"You idiot. Your not alone anymore. So stop crying."

That voice. I looked up and saw jade green eyes staring at me from above, silver hair soaked, turning it to a dark grey. He was holding an umbrella over my head.

"Gokudera?" I said lowly. His face turned slightly red from hearing his name from me for the first time.

He sighed and held out his hand. I took it and stood up next to Gokudera.

"So this was your brother?" He asked looking at the headstone.

I nodded and wiped the tears away.

"Yeah. He was always so happy, so free and light headed. He was never serious. He was clumsy and an idiot but, I loved him anyways. He was the only one who saw me as a person. He would tell me bedtime stories at night and when I was scared he would let me sleep with him at night and comfort me. But now hes gone. Forever." I said. I felt Gokudera's gaze on me.

"Dont you have your parents?" He finally said.

"Ha! Like they care. To them and everyone else I'm invisible. My brother was the only one who cared about me, who talked to me and played with me. My parents would only say a few words to me every now and then like telling me to get up. I always said that I loved them but they never said it back. My brother reminded me every day that he loved me. My parents would always talk to him though. He was like the favorite child. He made good grades and had lots of friends, yet he still gave up all of it for me. He's truly an idiot..."

I took in a breath after all of that. Gokudera was silent. I guess he doesn't know what to say. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to Gokudera.

"I lost my mother when I was little." He said startling me. "Actually I never knew she was my mother until it was too late... She loved the piano and would always visit me and I would play for her. I thought she was just a nice person until I overheard a conversation. They said she died and were saying how they pitied me because she was my mother. I ran away. I really thought that my life was over, that nothing else mattered anymore. Until I met Juudaime and the Baseball Idiot. They filled the hole in my heart and we will do the same for you, Leia."

He...He lost someone too. He's totally not the same person he was when I left the house a while ago and he actually said my name. He actually cared about me this time. I smiled at him and dived for a hug. He stumbled back in surprise and stuttered a few words I didn't hear.

"Thank you, Gokudera. I guess your not such a bad guy after all." I said. He froze and sighed.

"Yeah...sooo, I guess you aren't as tough as you claim to be, hm?" he said in a mocking tone. I pushed him back and then I remembered that he saw me crying. I glared up at him.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will murder you." I growled. To my surprise, he laughed at me. This person laughed. Wow. The surprises just keep on coming today.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh. Look, it stopped raining." he pointed to the sky. I looked up and saw the moon peek out behind the clouds. It was so pretty.

"Hey! Are your just going to stand there like an moron or are you going to come back? On second thought, why dont you just stay there and not come back. It would be a lot more peaceful." Gokudera said from a far.

"Ah~ The same old grumpy Gokudera is back." I said laughing as he glared back at me.

"Whats that suppose to mean?!" he snapped back. I ran up beside him, jamming my elbow in his ribs. I smiled at him and he turned his head away from me sharply. We both walked back to the house arguing like always. I thought to myself. I hope everything will stay like this. Nothing will tear our team apart... right?


	7. Chapter 7

I walked up to the front door of my house, with Gokudera trailing behind. I stopped and glanced at my watch, 11:30p.m. Tsuna's gonna kill me. I sighed and hung my head. I dont want to go to the Universal End. I want to stay home and watch tv.

"You know there's traffic behind you." said an irritated voice. I turned around and remembered Gokudera was still there. I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head. He pushed me aside and opened the door. I followed cautiously and looked around for Tsuna. I spotted him in the living room, fiddling with his hands anxiously, along with Yamamoto, who was playing Solitaire on the floor happily.

"Hey, were back!" Gokudera yelled to the two. They both whipped their heads around towards us. Tsuna stood up immediately and Yamamoto just waved his hand.

"Leia!" Tsuna shouted as he started towards me. He looked mad, and I really didnt feel like getting told off. I pushed Gokudera forward and dashed for the dining room. Tsuna clashed with Gokudera before going after me again. We chased eachother around the table for a minute before we stopped, each of us on the opposite side of the table eyeing each other tying to figure out which way the other person was going to move.

"Leia! Get over here!" Tsuna said out of breath.

"Nope! Nope! How about a no? Your gonna kill me!" I said back.

He scowled and began chasing me again, unitl a pair of arms grabbed my waist and hoisted me over their shoulder. Gokudera.

"L-Let me go!" I screamed while I kicked and struggled to get out of his grip. I never liked being picked up by anyone, even by my brother. He would try to surprise me and pick me up from behind but I would always elbow him in the face. Funny thing is I never meant to.

"I said let go! You fiend! Mutt!" I yelled trying to kicking him in the face.

"What was that?!" He shouted angrily.

"Gokudera-kun, just put her down." Tsuna said walking towards the living room.

"Yes, Juudaime!" He said happily and followed behind Tsuna.

I wonder what happened to the sweet and caring Gokudera I talked to just 30 minutes ago?

Gokudera tossed me on the couch and I raised up my arms in defence.

"Dont hurt me! Im a girl! You cant hit girls! Its law! I want to live!" I said all with one breath. I waited but nothing happened.

I looked up to see everyone staring at me with a wierd expression. Tsuna sighed and walked over towards me. I tensed up, but relaxed when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me for a hug.

"Im so glad your okay! Dont ever run off alone again!" He said into my shoulder. I smiled and patted his head.

"Awe, how sweet, and here I thought you were going to kill me!" I said laughing.

He released me and sat down.

"I was. Unitl I saw you walk through the door. Then I wanted to hug you, but you started running away, so I chased you."

"But why did you look mad?" I asked flicking his forehead.

"Ow!... Because I was still kinda mad at the fact that you left without telling us. We were also worried because Gokudera was gone." He replied making Gokudera flinch.

Wait. So Gokudera followed me? He was worried about me? I grinned widely at him.

"So you were worried about me." I said making Gokudera blush.

"A-As if, you moron!" He said turning his head trying to hide his face.

I started laughing and pointing at his face. He glared at me and walked over to the other side of the couch. He sat down and I stopped laughing to faced him.

"So what exactly happened? After I left I mean." I asked him.

"Well, this is kinda how it went." he said.

_Gokudera's P.O.V_

_"Are you ok now?" Juudaime asked. I nodded in reply. He sighed and placed a hand on his forehead._

_"Okay. Now will you go apologize to Leia?" he asked sweetly._

_"W-What?! B-But Juudiame! She-" I studdered._

_"I know, but I dont want you two fighting the whole way there." Juudaime replied. He clapped his hands together and pleaded._

_"Pleeease?" _

_"F-Fine... but just this one time." I said lowly while walking towards the door._

_While I was walking down the stairs, I heard something moving about. I peeked around the corner and saw Leia. She was putting her shoes on._

_Where on Earth would she be going? _

_She opened the door and left in a hurry. I quickly decided to follow her. Who knows what would happen to that idiot. I grabbed an umbrella, seeing that it was drizziling a bit. _

_As I followed her, it began to rain harder. I noticed she didnt have something to cover her, and not to mention it was cold and she was wearing a sleeveless shirt. Idiot. She started to run, trying to avoid the rain I guess, so I also picked up my pace._

_I lost track of her while crossing the street, but spotted her in the cemetery. She was soaked to the bone._

_I quickly entered and walked over to where she was standing but I hid behind a tree when I saw something unreal. She was crying. She was also saying something, but I could only faintly hear it over the rain._

_"Im sorry...Im so sorry I couldn't protect you instead. I was weak. You were... always there for me and you would smile at me and tell me its okay... I want to see your smile again, but I cant."_

_Who is she talking to? I gazed over at the headstone. It said 'Ichirou Sayomi 1993-2010' _

_Was it her brother?_

_"Im so weak. How am I going to save everyone like this? How...How am I going to keep my promise?"_

_Promise?_

_"Please... please make me stronger. I want to save my friends and my home, our home!"_

_She fell to her knees and was bawling her eyes out. _

_Tch. I cant stand this anymore. Weak? How is she weak? She has won most of our fights and is pretty strong in language. There is no way Kuro will stand a chance against this girl when she gets her power- ...Wait. Why do I care?Argh! This is too confusing._

_I glanced back over to her. She was still crying, and Kami-sama knows how cold she is._

_For the fisrt time, she actually looked pitiful. Like a whole different person._

_I sighed and walked over to her and covered her with the umbrella, causing me to get rained on also._

_"You idiot. Your not alone anymore. So stop crying." _

_Leia's P.O.V_

"So, there you have it." Gokudera said while looking away. Nearly everyones mouth was hanging open, execpt for Yamamoto who was just smiling.

"Well, from what I just heard, I do beleive somebody likes me~" I sang.

Gokudera shot up from his seat.

"W-What are you talking about!? Who would like y-you! Idiot!" He screamed into my ear. I covered my ears and pushed his face away with my arm.

"Okay, okay. I get it. So stop yelling in my ear. I get enough of your voice daily. I dont want it anymore louder." I calmly stated.

"Your sure are one to talk!" Gokudera shouted.

Both of us locked glares and tension filled the air. Then, a sudden outburst completely eliminated it.

"Hahaha! Somebody is in love!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"W-W-What?!" Gokudera flushed a deep shade of red and was about to kill Yamamoto until Tsuna smacked Yamamoto on the head with a rolled up peice paper.

"Ow, Haha!" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head.

"All of you. Behave. We will be leaving in 10 minutes. So pack lightly, only things you need." Tsuna ordered. We all agreed and went our separete ways.

I climbed the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and opened my closet for something to wear. I chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain yellow shirt with 'Rawr! Im a Dinosaur!' on it. On top of that, a black hoodie that said 'Leia' in the bottom corner. I slipped on my orange converses and grabbed my iPod then headed downstairs.

Downstairs beside the front door waited Tsuna and the others. They each wore a different color jacket and all of them wore black jeans. Well, it was going to be cold, so we had to dress approprately. I walked over to them and faced Tsuna.

"So. How dangerous will this be?" I asked.

"It depends on how well we can keep you hidden." Tsuna replied. I nodded an 'Ok' and Tsuna opened the door. They all went outside execpt me, I just remembered something.

"Leia?" They all looked at me questioningly.

"Um, I forgot something! I will be right back!" I wave and headed back up the stairs.

I entered my room and headed for the dresser. I opened the drawer and searched eagerly. I sighed in relief.

"Ah~ I found it. Thank goodness. I dont know what I would do without this locket. Its my treasure." I sighed. I held the locket against my chest and stood up. I gazed into the mirror and put the necklace on.

"This is my good luck charm. The only part of my brother I have left. I cant afford to lose it." I said to myself and left the room.

I greeted the group waiting outside with a smile.

"Okay. Im back!" I said cheerfully.

"Geez. You would be the one to forget something. Idiot." Gokudera laughed.

"... Tsuna?" I turned to Tsuna and smiled sweetly.

"Y-Yeah? What is it?" He said.

"Once this is all over and I have my powers, can I have your permission to slaughter Gokudera?" I asked innocently.

"Eh!?" Everyone yelled.

"Leia! W-What are you saying?!" Tsuna panicked. I grabbed his hand and dragged him along with me.

"No matter. I will get him someday. Now, onwards my soldiers!" I yelled still dragging Tsuna.

"Hey! You stupid idiot, let go of Juudaime!" Gokudera chased after me.

"Hahaha! This is going to be fun!" Yamamoto followed.

"L-Leia! I can walk you know!" Tsuna said squriming around, trying to get out of my grip.

I stopped to look back at my home.

I wonder if we will make it back, alive. If I can save everyone and keep my promise to brother. Will I ever see this place again? Will we all return safely? And if we do, will we all stay together, or just go our separete ways like nothing happened?

"Leia? Are you okay?"

A hand waved in front of my face. I jerked back a little and looked at whos hand it was.

"Ah, Tsuna. Im fine! Come on, lets go!" I said smiling. They looked at each other but shrugged it off and continued forward. I glanced back one more time at our home.

"I swear, we will all get through this... alive. We will all come back here and be the best of friends. I know we will." I whispered to myself clutching my locket. I turned my back to the now empty house and followed the realm kings.

"Ah! Look, look!" Tsuna said pointing to the sky.

"Look at that cloud! Doesnt it look like Gokudera-kun?" He giggled.

"E-Eh? Not really! I look way cooler that that!" He bragged.

"I think it looks just like you!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Hey!" Gokudera growled.

We were all laughing and smiling. Its like a dream. A dream that I wished for a long time ago. To have friends and have fun together like this. But this is no dream. Its real. Its real and Im happy that it is.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around the three boys' necks and pulled them in for a hug.

"L-Lei-?" Tsuna studdered.

"Im glad." I said smiling, "Im glad I have friends now. Im really not alone anymore."

They smiled and hugged back.

"We are glad too, Leia." Tsuna said softly.

Yes. Im sure, we will all come back alive and have a happy ending, just like in the fairytales. I will get my happy ending too.

We then set off on our journey, not expecting what would lie ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're lost, aren't we?" I said in a exasperated tone as we stood in the middle of a forest. We had been looking around in the same spot for hours trying to find the realm door, but alas, we have yet to find anything but trees, trees, oh and more trees! Ahh! Freaking mosquitos too. I swatted around my head.

"W-We aren't lost!", Tsuna stamered, "I know its around here! Its gotta be!" Tsuna began waving his arms around, as if he were a blind man looking for a light switch. Gokudera was nearly doing the same, of course, and Yamamoto was just sitting by a tree. Sometimes I think he's just here for the humor. I looked to the sky and the countless stars winking above our heads and a brilliant full moon always out of reach. Its two in the morning,but instead of snoozing in my comfy bed, we are out in the middle of the wilderness looking for a invisible door and battling for our blood. I sighed heavily and walked over to the two mimes.

"I think we should wait until dawn to keep searching. Its not like you would find it anyways in the dark." I suggested. They came to the terms and the guys all sat down while I scanned the ground.

"Ah!" I picked up the pieces of wood and formed them into a pile. I eagerily rubbed two sticks together, trying to start a spark. Nothing happened. I sighed deeply and was about to try again when I was pushed aside.

"You can't do anything right can you?" said the silver head.

I tsked and crossed my arms. What better can he do? I just tried-

Suddenly, with a simple finger snap, a flame arose from his finger tips. He lit the wood on fire with no problem at all and sat back next to Tsuna and Yamamoto, who weren't surprised at the least. I, on the other hand, had my mouth agate.

"Y-Y-You, a-and the "Snap!", and the- What?!" I studdered in shock. Tsuna chuckled a bit.

"Leia, its okay! Its part of his nature and element." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Nature? Element? You mean his powers?" I asked, still stunned by what I had just witnessed.

"Well, sorta. Let me explain. Gokudera-kun's element is Fire, mine is Air and Yamamoto-kun's is Earth. Its linked with the realms we rule." he answered.

"Okay, but whats mine? Or do I have one?"

"Yes, but you are special. You have all elements. Fire, Earth, Wood, Metal, Water, Ice, Air, Electricity, Light, Darkness, etc. Your element depends on what type of powers or magic you possess. For example. Gokudera-kun's is Fire, so, his powers and weapons only hold elements of heat, such as bombs, fireballs, or even with a punch of kick he could ingulf you in flames if he wanted to." He explained. I glanced at Gokudera, who began to grin widely at me. I scooted over away from him a bit.

"O-Okay... I see now. I hold all the elements and attacks, but I can't use them yet because of my locket." I said sadly.

"Correct. Also, earlier I mentioned that you had green flames. We also have flames. Mine is orange, Gokudera-kun's is yellow, and Yamamoto-kun's is blue. Agian they match our nature."

"I see. What about the Winter Realm?" I questioned. The group exchanged glances.

"We don't talk much about him..." Tsuna said quietly, "but, you will find out soon."

I didn't quite understand but I went with it anyways. When we finally finished the conversation, we all sat quietly around the fire. Gokudera got up and announced that he was going to get more fire wood and disappeared into the darkness.

When he returned he dumped the stack onto the pile. I watched him do so from behind, until I noticed something on his back. I sqeezed my eyes a bit, not really seeing it, and what came into focus made my skin crawl. It was a black spider, about the size of my palm.

"Gokudera... dont move." I stood up slowly and picked up a nearby stick.

"What are you going on about, you moron?" He asked dusting off the dirt on his hands.

"Don't freak out but... there is a spider on your ba-"

I was interupted when Gokudera jumped and yelled, "GET IT OOOOOOFF!" He started running away, jumping and trying to shake off the spider.

"What did I JUST say?!" I yelled as I chased him trying to grab him. "Come back here you bug magnet!"

I was finally able to pin him to the ground and remove the spider. Tsuna ran over to see if he was ok, while Yamamoto was trying, a little too hard, not to laugh, which was what I would have done too.

"Leia! Gokudera-kun isn't moving!" Tsuna panicked. I sighed and walked over to him. I tenderly patted him on his head.

"Gokudera is fine!" I said with a bright smile. Then, I planted my shoe on his face. Gokudera immediately sat up and covered his nose.

"What the heck was that for you brat!" He said enraged. I turned towards Tsuna and smiled.

"See? Comletely fine!" I said pointing to the angry bomber with a shoe print on his face.

"... I'm going to kill you!" he shouted and chased after me. I laughed maniacally as I ran away.

_Tsuna's P.O.V_

"... I'm going to kill you!" Gokudera yelled and chased after Leia, who was laughing crazily. I sighed and chuckled a bit. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun!" I quickly turned around to face him. He smiled for a second but faded quickly.

"Tsuna, we need to talk about..._ him._" Understanding flashed through my mind of _him._ I nodded and followed Yamamoto to sit down, ignoring the engraged Gokudera and cackling Leia, whom I worry about if she is ever left alone, but since she is with Gokudera, I assume she will be fine.

We walked off past a couple of trees until we came to an opening revealing a velvet night sky with diamond like stars emmbeded into a pool of if ink. I sat on the hillside, Yamamoto doing the same.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"What do you mean? We are going to ask him if we can stay at his place." I said as if it were obvious.

"I don't think it will be that simple."

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Then if he says no, we will just have to think of a plan, right?"

Yamamoto didn't seem to look to pleased about my answer, but laughed it off.

"Haha! Yeah, your probably right!" The humor in his voice faded and he wasn't smiling anymore. He seemed very concerned, most likely for Leia's sake.

"Yamamot-"

"ACK!" I was interrupted by a sudden shout, followed by a thud.

"Leia!" I quickly ran over to the scene, Yamamoto following not far behind.

"Dang it!", I shouted, "I shouldn't have left her alone!"

_Leia P.O.V_

"When I get my hands on you, I will ring your skinny little neck!" the hot head shouted. I laughed and continued to taunt him while running.

"You have to catch me fir-"

_SMACK_

"ACK!" I fell striaght on my back, nearly knocking the air out of me. I opened my eyes to find a laughing Gokudera hovering over me. Everything was spinning and I was seeing double.

"HA! You're not so tough now!" he snickered.

"When I get up, I'm gonna get you and your twin!" I said annoyed, still laying on my back.

"Leia!" I heard a distance voice coming closer, "Leia! Are you alright?!" It was Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Thank goodness your here! Help me up so I can kick Gokudera's behind all the way to China!" I said smiling.

"L-Leia, are you sure you shouldn't lay down first?" Tsuna asked concerned.

"What are ya talking about? I'm fine!" I said trying to sound as convincing as I could.

"You don't look fine. You're covered in dirt... and you have leaves in your hair... and your upside down in the middle of the forest."

At those last words that came from his mouth, everyone froze. Upside down? In the middle of the forest? How did I even get upside down?

"Leia!" Tsuna suddenly shouted, startling everyone, "The door! You found the door!" He seemed to be beeming with joy. He helped me stand up and fix my balance, trying to resist killing the still giggling Gokudera.

"Leia... you know what to do." Tsuna said glancing towards my locket.

I nodded and walked in front of the transparent door, then pressed my locket into something hard. The door rippled and I pulled my locket away. I looked back at Tsuna, who gestured me to go into it. I took a deep breath and stepped through the portal like door.

As soon as I was through, I felt a burst of cold air. I shivered and tried to focus my vision. All I could see was a white fog and a black silhouette.

"Leia, are you okay?" I heard Tsuna and the others footsteps behind me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But where are we?" I asked.

_"You're in the Winter Realm." _ An all too familair voice said. My eyes widened as the fog cleared and the silhouette became visible. I felt a nerve twitch and anger rise. I knew exactly who he was, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Hn. We meet again, Herbivore."


	9. Chapter 9

I stood there in silence for a moment before turning my heels and faced the invisible door. I took the locket and began to try and find the key hole.

"Im done. Im so done." I mumbled still trying to find the door. Tsuna and the others dragged me away, I kicked and scratched while Gokudera fought back and pulled my hair.

"State your presence or prepare to be bitten to death." said the skylark, taking out his tonfas. We all froze and Tsuna began to studder. "A-Ah! H-Hibari-san! We just need your help!" he explained. Hibari lowered his weapons and made a smug look on his face.

"Hm? And just what is that, herbivore?" he asked, obviously amused. Tsuna explained the situation and requested to stay at Hibari's place until everything was safe. Hibari, on the other hand, merely grinned. "Why should I help a couple of herbivores like you?" My anger rose and I stepped forward, "Look here. Are you going to help us, or not? Because we don't need to be wasting our time talking to an arrogant bastard like yo-!" I was cut off when a hand cover my mouth.

"Damnit Leia, are you trying to get us killed?!" Gokudera whispered. But, Hibari simply chuckled. "Oh no, I wont help you." he said, causing everyone to sigh. "Unless... you can prove to me that you have the skill and ability to defeat Kuro." I perked up and looked at Tsuna, who was also looking at me.

I turned back to Hibari to ask something, "So then how can we-?" but he was already gone. I groaned in annoyance and rubbed my forehead. This was going nowhere. In the corner of my eye I spotted what looked like a sheet of paper pinned to a nearby tree. I took it down and read what was printed on it.

"What is it Leia?" Yamamoto asked curiously. I grinned widely as I began to happily read it aloud.

"Annual Winter Ball tonight at 10p.m. Hosted for the crown of the Winter Ball Queen. No outsiders allowed. Please see your host, Hibari Kyoya, for more information." I glanced up at the others, who had no clue why I just read that to them. Yes, I'm a genius.

"It's perfect right?" I cheered, "Come on, just think about it. We can sneak into the party tonight, steal the crown and Hibari will have no other choice but to accept that our skills are worthy enough for us to stay with him if we can get past all his specially trained gaurds! It's flawless!"

Tsuna and the others exchanged glances and then we were off.

"Wow! There's so many dresses and outfits!" I said, awestruck at the large clothing store. "Of course. This _is_ the only place throughout the entire realms to find the most beautiful and priceless clothing. " Tsuna commented brightly. I glanced at a nearby dress, it looked desent, until I saw the price tag. "T-T-Ten thousand dollars?! W-We can't afford this!" I stuttered pointing at the dress. Gokudera sighed and had a slight grin on his face. "You can't afford it, but we can. Did you forget? We are the kings of the other realms. You're so scatter brained." he smirked and sauntered away, leaving me flustered and pissed off.

"U-Urm... Leia, you can just go pick out any dress you want, we'll pay for it! Me, Yamamoto and Gokudera are going to go find some suits also. When your done just meet us at the checkout center!" Tsuna ordered before tagging along with Gokudera. Yamamoto gave a slight wave and smile before following the two into the men's section.

I let out a groan. I never did like shopping, since I liked relaxing at home, not going shopping for girly stuff. "Oh well, guess I should find something." I muttered under my breath. Waking past many dresses, they all seemed so beautiful, but they weren't the ones I... desired.

After a long walk around the women's section, I leaned against a clothes rack and sighed. "I can't find the right one..." I huffed, then decided to take a look into a pile by a "20% off" sign.

There it was. I held up the dress and examined it up and down. Perfect. The dress was a sleeveless, dark blue dress. It looked like it would be about a couple inches above the knees. The bottom sides were slit, and top of the back was open... basically the back of the dress only covered my butt and upper thighs, but it was beautiful.

I foldded the dress up and held it in my arms. I need to find a pair of shoes now, and maybe some stockings. I glanced over the shoes that were available before finding the right ones. A light, sky blue pair of heels. Also grabbing a pair of gray stockings, I smiled, satisfied, and started towards the checkout counter.


End file.
